


Reasons why you should never watch Keeping Up with the Kardashians drunk.

by eotteonsaram



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eotteonsaram/pseuds/eotteonsaram
Summary: –Okay get up! – he ordered ceremoniously–Hoseok…what?–I said get up Hyuk, time to make us famous!–He’s not saying what I think he’s saying, right? Right hyung? – Hyungwon was definitely not drunk enough.–Come on Hyuk, it’ll be fun… I promise I’ll fuck you good – he said with a wink. –Guys you can’t be serious. –Hyungwon chimed in again after the obvious change in Minhyuks posture. –Cute, how you think I’ll be the one getting fucked – Minhyuk finally replied–Guys…?–Hyungwon tried to back up a little–Cute, how you think I’ll let you take control. –Hoseok replied with a faint growl–I guess we’ll just have to see who wins then...





	1. We should get drunk!

**Author's Note:**

> Summer heat, broken AC, cold soju, shrimp crackers and KUwtK.  
> Also a camera and some fucking.  
> Just your average summer afternoon.
> 
> DIsclamer:  
> I am fully aware I'm going to hell for this.  
> I mean no disrespect to Kim and her family. She did more with her sex tape and a reality than i did with my college education. So props to Kim.  
> This was a 3 AM idea, after watching reruns of the show in the disgusting summer heat with no AC.  
> Purely PWP, completely OOC.

It was at least 35 degrees in the apartment and the sun was forcing its way through the shutters and right onto the television screen. The AC was broken and the repairman said it would take at least another day or two to get the thing fixed and mounted back on the living room wall, which left the boys with the apartment buildings old and quite useless ventilation system.  
Minhyuk came armed with a fan and some wet clothes, stating that it is a “2 in 1 invention made for both cooling their asses and drying some of the clothes that usually hung in the bathroom. It helped a little, but Hyungwon still felt beads of sweat trickle down his ribs ever so often. His hair was sticking to his forehead as he was sprawling on the floor, finding every other surface too hot for his liking. His clothes was still on though, unlike Hoseok’s, who had been marching around the apartment in all his glory, in his underwear, for nearly a day now. Minhyuk was shirtless by now too, dramatically declaring he had invented a cooling hat, after wetting his shirt and tying it around his head. Hyungwon wasn’t sure if it was the heat or the fact that Minhyuks “cooling hat” was dripping all over the sofa, that made Minhyuk even more annoying than usual.  
Hyungwon was leaving slug-like wet marks on the floor whenever he moved. The pillow under his head was starting to bug him, radiating his own heat back to his neck and head and he turned it over again. Things were getting progressively worse for him, his skin feeling itchy and sticky, his body constantly exhausted from trying to fight off the excruciating summer heat. He thanked god it was only the three of them in the apartment for the week, because Kihyun would have probably already gone batshit insane from the heat, and knowing Changkyun, Hoseok would have had competition in the “I’m only wearing tight boxers” department. The apartment surely didn’t need another nudist around.  
He wondered how Hoseok could survive, having Minhyuk’s body constantly leaning over him – a head or an arm or a leg always casually slung over his frame, Minhyuk even settling for laying on top of the other, until Hoseok got so agitated by constant probing and poking of his pierced nipple he’d thrown the latter off (only to have him back on his lap in a matter of minutes). The mere thought of anything other than the floor touching Hyungwon was making him sweat more, by this point even the air was making him hotter.  
–Just take your shirt off already. You’re going to die of a heat stroke. It’s too hot to organize a funeral. –Hyungwon looked up to see the silver-haired boy staring at him, amused.  
–No, I’m fine like this. Don’t worry. –Hyungwon croaked. Minhyuk raised his eyebrow.  
–You’re leaving wet traces all around the floor. If I didn’t know any better I’d think we’re living with a giant snail. At least go take a cold shower or something, you’re ruining the floors.–Minhyuk retorted, throwing Hoseoks pillow in Hyungwons general direction. The pillow landed on Hoseoks face, and he almost died, realizing the pillow was in fact wet.  
–But hyuuuuuung, it’s too hot to move…  
–Fine– Minhyuk sighed–but if the downstairs neighbors complain about wet stains on their ceiling, you’re paying for the damage.  
Hyungwon sighed as well, trying to cool down a little again. Even talking was making him unbearably bothered by now. He couldn’t even imagine how he is going to get through the night. Luckily, since the apartment was empty he could take a room all to himself, in hopes that less people in the room would make it just a little bit cooler. “All in” promotions had officially finished in every shape and form for the three, even though Hyunwoo was out for the week filming a variety show. Kihyun decided to visit his family (finally, bringing gifts he had been meticulously collecting from all their tours) and Jooheon got Changkyun to go to a 4 day long workshop that was supposedly going to help them with their production skills (after Changkyun had lost a drunken bet and had to choose between the workshop and streaking).  
Hyungwon was too tired to travel anywhere by this point, he just wanted a good week of hibernation and Minhyuk very much shared that opinion. Hoseok just shrugged, when asked about his plans for their time off, still a little iffy over his latest love debacle. So the three found themselves in the apartment, sleeping it off for the first day, when Hoseok noticed the AC had given in to the Seoul heat. They figured they were going to survive somehow, but after a restless night of trying to cool down Hyungwon swore he would have been crying if he had the fluids in him.  
–We should get drunk–Hoseok spoke, lazily petting Minhyuks wet hair.  
–I thought alcohol makes you warmer? –Minhyuk chimed in, blowing hot air over Hoseok’s stomach.  
–Actually – Hyungwon rose from the floor, just enough to pop his head over the edge of the couch–alcohol makes the veins expand and stuff and it helps you cool down.  
–You can count on our residential scientist to help with the science behind getting wasted and – –   
–Minhyuk shut up and get the soju - Hoseok said, with as much annoyance as he could muster – I put the bottles in the freezer, bottom left corner.  
Hyungwons eyes almost got teary at the thought of an ice cold shot of soju  
–Hyung, you’re a lifesaver.


	2. "Wait, so you’ve really never seen Kim’s video?!"

And so, an entire hour of getting unceremoniously drunk with freezing soju and eating spicy shrimp crackers, Hyungwon was finally feeling a little bit less like a boiled potato. He found himself sitting next to the two tangled boys, Hoseok in his boxers and Minhyuk in his shorts, watching Keeping up with the Kardashians. His shirt was wet and sticking to his skin uncomfortably and he still felt a bit dirty, but at least he was amused and pleasantly buzzed and they still had three more packs of shrimp crackers plus a bottle of soju to go through.  
–Jeez, man. What the fuck is this show… –Hoseok muttered trying (and failing) to get all the cracker crumbs out of Minhyuks hair – I wonder how the fuck Kim even got famous…?! Americans are fucking weird.  
– Aw, ‘Seok stop pulling on my hair. – Minhyuk winced, for the n-thieth time. Once Hoseoks hands were safely tucked behind his head, Minhyuk felt it was safe to continue –It’s easy, really, she had a sex tape.  
–Really? –Hyungwon detached his eyes from the TV to look at Minhyuk  
–Oh come on don’t tell me you’ve never seen her sex tape?!  
–No? Not all of us spend our nights browsing the internet for latest celebrity porn? –Hyungwon replied, insulted by Minhyuks mocking tone.  
–Well, if you’re interested, –Minhyuk winked –I’ve got it downloaded on my laptop so… I mean it’s nothing special, I’ve seen better.  
–Wait, ‘Hyuk, you ACTUALLY still download porn on your laptop?! –the younger snickered –You do know streaming is a thing, right?  
–First of all, Che Hyungwon, I’m “hyung” for you, and secondly I’ll see you suffer when we’re out of the WiFi zone.  
Hyungwon was just about to snap back, when a really groggy Hoseok joined the conversation.  
–Wait, so what you’re telling me is that Kim Kardashian is now famous, worth millions and able to do whatever the fuck she wants, for having a video of her having sex leaked online? –Hoseok looked baffled, his tongue tripping over the words a little.  
–Yeah…basically. –Minhyuk shrugged the best he could, the skin of his back stuck on Hoseoks chest.  
Hoseok got up promptly, pushing Minhyuk over and tripping his way to the big wardrobe in the hall. For all his curiosity, Hyungwon was too lazy, and by this point a little too tipsy as well, to get up and check what the older was doing. Plus, in a matter of seconds Minhyuk had latched onto him like a baby koala bear, hands inappropriately sliding under his shirt, fingers spread over the plain of his toned stomach. Hyungwon was too lazy to care about that too, figuring the sweat he was producing will eventually make the overgrown human koala bear slide off of him.  
There was noise coming from the hall, signaling that Hoseok was indeed still searching for whatever his mission was now. Kim was crying on TV, something about her Botox injections hurting, and Hyungwon was cornered on the couch, pressed down by the ever so attention seeking Minhyuk’s body.  
–Wait, so you’ve really never seen Kim’s video? –Minhyuk mumbled, still in disbelief  
–Nope. –Hyungwon shook his head a little –Honestly I’m not much of a porn lover.  
Minhyuk raised his torso to send a confused look Hyungwons way –What do you do to get off, then?  
–Hyung, that’s kind of… a personal question –the younger all but blushed  
–Well, true but… really, don’t you need some…help? –Minhyuk was starting to look worried, and Hyungwon was pretty sure this entire conversation is going to mentally scar him, if he remembers it when he sobers up –and don’t even tell me you get laid so often that you don’t need some release, because I live with you and I know you haven’t gotten any since like… March?  
–I don’t know I just…– Hyungwon shrugged –I just haven’t been feeling it lately.  
Minhyuk was just about to spill some love advice, when Hoseok rushed through the room. He had a tripod, a camera and a huge Cheshire grin on his face. Both of the boys were staring at him, puzzled, while he set up a camera in front of the TV.  
–Okay get up! – he ordered ceremoniously  
–Hoseok…what?– Minhyuk said, not moving  
–I said get up Hyuk, time to make us famous!  
–He’s not saying what I think he’s saying, right? Right hyung? – Hyungwon was definitely not drunk enough.

Hoseok had crept his way closer to the couch, eyeing Minhyuks ass.  
–Come on Hyuk, it’ll be fun… I promise I’ll fuck you good – he said with a wink. Minhyuk was frozen for a moment, mouth agape.  
–Guys you can’t be serious. –Hyungwon chimed in again after the obvious change in Minhyuks posture. The younger tried his best to count all the shots he and the other two had, wondering if they were too drunk and if he should stop this  
–Cute, how you think I’ll be the one getting fucked– Minhyuk finally replied, sitting between Hyungwon’s legs, a devilish smirk spreading across his lips.–Hyung…?–Hyungwon tried to back up a little  
–Cute, how you think I’ll let you take control. –Hoseok replied with a faint growl, sitting on the edge of the couch. Minhyuk bit his lip, inching closer to Hoseok  
–I guess we’ll just have to see who wins then.  
It happened in a second, both of the boys leaning forward to meet in a crash of lips. Minhyuks hands tangled in Hoseoks hair, the latter grabbing onto the silver-haired boys ass for dear life pushing them both further on the couch. Minhyuk put his everything into the kisses, biting and sucking on Hoseoks bottom lip, dragging his tongue along the edge. When Hoseok moaned after a particularly rough bite the little shit even had the audacity to smirk, but Hoseok meant war when he pushed back, tongue darting over Minhyuks lips before forcing its way in further, hands groping the boys side, leaving reddish marks on his ribs. It wasn’t long before Minhyuk gave up, wrapping his legs around the buffer boy’s waist, waiting for his chance to take control back.  
Hyungwon, on the other hand, was sitting awkwardly at the opposite edge of the couch, his right leg trapped under Minhyuk’s, and now Hoseok’s body as well. The two were a sloppy moaning mess, and he was too hot and too sober to deal with this. In all honesty, this wasn’t even the first time the two were making out in front of Hyungwon – a particularly long filming had group driving back home in wee hours of the night and the three were playing truth or dare on the back seat while the rest of the members were sleeping at the front.  
Minhyuk had been particularly frustrating that day, rubbing over everyone and everything the entire day asking for attention, and he found the perfect victim in Hoseok when the latter blushed instead of swatting Minhyuks hand off his upper thigh. By the time they were on the freeway the silver-haired boy was already openly flirting with the two (but mostly Hoseok), touching and probing their (but mostly Hoseok’s) borders. Finally, when Minhyuk was practically straddling Hoseok’s lap, Hyungwon snapped that they should just fucking kiss already and get it out of the way so that they could continue the game, and Minhyuk shrugged and leaned in. Hoseok was a little startled at first, but he didn’t push away, which only gave the smaller boy courage, and by the time the older kissed back, Minhyuk’s hands were already under his shirt.  
That night the two of them left the car with swollen plump lips, slightly out of breath and smirking. Hyungwon left the car hiding a string of hickeys on his collar bone under an oversized winter scarf (even though it was late March, and Kihyun next to him was in a t shirt), because Minhyuk thought it would be fair to pay some attention to the youngest as well, especially so after finding out that Hyungwon never actually got a hickey before. Hoseok agreed and Hyungwons opinion didn’t matter at that point, even though he later figured he didn’t exactly mind what happened in the car.  
The three of them knew about each other’s past experiments (both with girls and boys) from before. Rumors spread fast in the company, but things became clearer one morning, when the trio came home from all night practice. Ever nosey Minhyuk asked Hoseok directly, and the latter replied even more so direct, and before Hyungwon knew it, it became a huge bonding experience over soggy cereal. Even though the three didn’t fit together perfectly, considering the vast differences in their personality, they became pretty good friends after that. Maybe because of the cereal, maybe because of the hilarious story of Hyungwons first kiss, maybe because Hoseok, pretty graphically narrated the story of his first male fuck. Things were purely friendly back then, though.


	3. "Do that again and I might just implode"

After the car incident things changed, Minhyuk getting more attached to the two, also getting ruder, pinching butts all around. Hoseok’s behavior also changed, albeit in a much more subtle way. Somehow he was always a little too close, a little too touchy, a little too protective. It didn’t seem like much, at least not to the unsuspecting viewer, and he was always sneaky about it, his inappropriate touches always seemingly accidental, but he always made sure the target of the assault knew his real intentions. Hyungwon wasn’t particularly interested in the two, or so he liked to think, and if he had to choose he would most definitely pick Hoseok – the man having the body of a Greek god. But then, he also swatted Minhyuks hands away halfheartedly and never moved away when Hoseok stood flush against his back, even though the elevator wasn’t that crowded and he could step aside. He also didn’t hate the idea of having sex with one – or both – of them, and he especially didn’t hate it in the shower or at 2 AM when he couldn’t fall asleep.  
He tried pulling his leg out, maybe sliding away to his bedroom or something, because he sure as shit wasn’t gonna get filmed having sex, but he was completely stuck when Hoseok pushed Minhyuk further up the couch effectively trapping Hyungwon’s entire lower body down. Hyungwon sighed when roaming hands went up his legs and over his thighs, muttering a weak “Guys…?” before giving up. The soju was just within his reach, and he stretched to get the bottle when an elbow jabbed between his ribs.  
–Jesus fuck ow! – he winced, trying to push Minhyuk off. The latter looked at him half worried half amused, shy smile stretching his lips. Hyungwon blushed when he caught Hoseoks stare, pupils blown and lips red and plump.  
–Are you okay? – Hoseok said, his voice cheery, ironically completely opposite from the look on his face  
–No-yeah-he just… he just elbowed me… – Hyungwon wasn’t sure when, but Minhyuks weight started feeling weird, but in a good way, especially when the latter was squirming under Hoseok’s touch. He wasn’t sure what the right course of action was when your two best friends are having a heavy make out session on top of you. Maybe he should just tell them to carry on…?  
–Does it hurt? – Hoseok crawled a bit closer, until his knees hit the back of Minhyuks legs, and his arms caged Hyungwons sides.  
–N-no hyung-don’t worr—  
–Want me to make it better? – Hyungwon raised his eyebrows, dumbfounded. He blinked once, twice, but he couldn’t quite form the right words (or any words, for that matter). Hoseok just kept inching closer, until the younger could feel his breath on his lips. Minhyuk, trapped between the two, decided it was time to make the first move because this was taking forever and Hoseok’s evil ministrations had given him a raging hard on he needed to get rid of soon.  
He ran up the younger’s thigh, looking up between the two bodies. He moved ever so slightly, watching Hoseok prey on Hyungwon, with half lidded eyes and slightly parted lips. The latter blushed a little and Minhyuk arched his back, sure of what he was feeling below him now. Hyungwon couldn’t believe himself when a very content sigh left him, sure he was going to be made fun of for the next lifetime or two. Who else gets a kick from his bandmates making out on top of him?  
Hoseok smirked, moving even closer. By now Hyungwons plump lips were brushing against Hoseok’s, older still holding eye contact and the younger not even daring to blink.  
–You know you want to – was the only thing Hoseok managed to say, before Hyungwon finally arched closer and closed the gap. Hyungwon’s lips were soft and warm, but his kisses were far from innocent. His tongue was in Hoseoks mouth before he was sure what was happening, and when Hoseok tried fighting back he was met with a slight, careful nip at the tongue.  
Minhyuk felt a little trapped and forgotten when he decided to make his presence known to the both of them. He arched his back again, trying his best to wiggle over what was now a fully grown Hyungwon erection, as he licked a stripe up Hoseoks chest. As a return the latter strategically pushed his knee between Minhyuks legs, far enough to hold him down and still allow him enough friction to survive for the time being. The youngest moaned at the movement and Hoseoks hands that were roaming around his thighs and hips and Hoseok saw it as his chance to show the boy who is really in control here. The triumph didn’t last long, though, as Minhyuks fingers worked Hoseoks boxers down his thighs, wrapping themselves around Hoseoks swollen length and running over his tip at the end of the stroke.  
–Fuck Minhyuk… shit – the older moaned, leaning his head into Hyungwon’s shoulder. His neck was fully exposed and the younger took advantage, brushing his lips down the skin, until he found a comfortable spot at the base of it to latch onto. Minhyuk was still stroking Hoseoks length, twisting his wrist every now and then when the older got a bit too quiet. Sandwiched between two bodies he did the best he could to get relief rubbing himself over Hoseoks thigh, his movement also causing Hyungwon to get more frustrated. Minhyuk would be damned if he was going to get off dry-humping a leg next to these two gorgeous beings.  
He slowed down his stroked, playfully rubbing the tip just enough to provide further frustration to the oldest boy, Hyungwon trying to wiggle his hips for release under him. Hoseoks moans were getting needier, and Hyungwon was covered in another layer of sweat, but this time it wasn’t only the unbearable heat of the apartment causing it. Hoseok finally reached a hand and pulled on Minhyuks hair, de-tangling the limbs and pushing the boy on the floor next to the couch. He shrugged his boxers off and crawled on top of the smaller boy, with an almost animalistic glow in his eyes.  
–Were you trying to tease me? Are you out of your mind? – Hoseok growled. The smaller boy sighed at the feeling of Hoseoks fingers running over his clothed erection finally getting some attention  
–Are you jealous? I’ll make you regret this – the bigger boy continued. Minhyuk was sure he was supposed to feel scared or at least a bit intimidated but ever since Hoseok slipped a hand under the elastic of his shorts his mind went blank and all that left him were incoherent pants.  
Hyungwon was sitting on the sofa, his slightly shaking hand fisting his crotch, watching the mesmerizing view on the floor beneath him. Minhyuk looked fragile and small in Hoseoks arms, especially now that Hoseok was frustrated, arm muscles flexing periodically. He forced Minhyuks shorts down, a slight sound of fabric tearing, as he held the smaller boy down by his throat. The youngest, feeling slightly forgotten slipped a hand in his boxers and started pumping enthusiastically in sync with Hoseoks hand on Minhyuks dick. Hoseok noticed, smirking, and slowed down his ministrations. Minhyuk managed to gather the strength to knee him in the butt for teasing back, but Hoseok just winked, removing his hands from Minhyuks throat  
–Hyungwon – the latter moaned particularly loudly, and the youngest almost jumped from his seat. He was so lost he didn’t notice the attention was turned to him in all his glory – legs spread, pants pulled down just enough to let out his dick, one hand gripping the couch side, the other stroking up and down his length.  
–Hyun-Hyungwon I need you… we need you here – Minhyuk moaned again, this time even louder and sluttier. The younger’s legs twitched a little as the stumbled to get up. Hoseok pulled him down by his shirt, still continuing to stroke Minhyuk, and kissed him rough on the lips. He ran his hand down younger’s frame pulling him in and tangled their fingers together, guiding his hand down to Minhyuk’s length. Still not breaking the kiss, Hoseok let the younger take over. Hyungwon was positioned to straddle Minhyuks leg and moving his hand over Minhyuk a bit faster. Minhyuk thought he was going to die, either at the sight of the two kissing or because of Hyungwons long fingers teasing him skillfully.  
Hoseok moved away slowly, as Hyungwon leaned down to finally plant a kiss on Minhyuk too. The older crept to his room, bottom drawer, under the magazines, and fished out the lube. When he came back Minhyuk was on top, straddling now shirtless Hyungwon, holding his arms down above his head. He was grinding against the younger’s crotch and Hyungwon wasn’t fighting back much, rolling his hips along. Minhyuk bit Hyungwons lower lip and tugged on in, which made the younger moan and arch his back in return, and the sound went straight to Hoseoks dick. The younger looked to pliant and desperate and Minhyuk was glowing in his dominant role. Hoseok crawled behind Minhyuk once again, planting kisses up his spine, licking the shell of his ear, as the elder’s fingers, now sticky with lube, traced around Minhyuks entrance.  
Hoseok kissed back down Minhyuks spine, probing his fingers in carefully at first, slowly pushing knuckle by knuckle in. Minhyuk was already a moaning mess, pushing back, trying to get it done faster. One finger wasn’t enough. Hoseok smirked, angling the latter’s ass higher before sliding in another finger, maneuvering his free hand between the two to give Hyungwons dick some attention. The oldest boys ego was growing with every needy moan either of the other two boys produced – Minhyuk felt like he’d been scissored for ages now, but a faint brush against his prostate stopped his protest get in his throat every time, and Hyungwon only showed just how loud he could get when Hoseok managed to maneuver his head between the two and gave the boy a tentative lick. Minhyuk was panting desperately against Hyungwons shoulder, the younger slightly louder and more coherent, forming full words like “Hoseok”, which only inflated the olders pride futher. Both his hands busy though and he was helplessly trying to get some friction when Minhyuk tumbled to his side and reached for Hoseoks hair, tugging him closer.  
–Please… – he whispered breathily against the shell of Hoseoks ear, as he pulled the needy boy on top. Hyungwon was left wiggling on the floor unattended, deciding to strip naked finally, but too lazy to actually get up and get the pants off. Minhyuk raised his hips trying to speed the proces before Hoseok got the idea and slowly pushed in, sneaking an arm under the silver haired boy for a better angle. Minhyuk felt the comfortable stretch and arched his back trying to get Hoseok to push deeper, but the older wouldn’t budge. Minhyuk figured that’s what he gets for playing with fire, when Hoseok pushed in, one swift motion, hitting bull’s eye from the first try. Minhyuk saw stars. He was sure he died and went to heaven right then and there, and he was gonna be buried with an awkward boner, and it took him good three seconds to regain his senses.  
Hyungwon was next to him, lying on his side stroking his dick, his hair in Minhyuks death grip, Hoseoks fingers in his mouth. Hoseok had a shit eating grin on his face, when Minhyuks eyes finally rolled back to the front of his face.  
–Do that again and I might just implode – he panted, still cheeky, even though his life just flashed before his eyes. Hyungwon sucked on the fingers, seemingly forgotten again. Hoseok pulled them out in favor of a bruising grip on Minhyuks sides, ramming into him again, the boy on the bottom screaming.  
–Hyung – Hyungwon whiled a little, crawling to Hoseoks side –hyung, don’t forget about me – he whispered against the shell of Hoseoks ear, pushing a lubed knuckle in ever so slowly. He got the idea from Hoseoks doings earlier and he was too damn horny to care even if he did feel a little unwanted by his older hyung’s.  
Hoseoks entire body shuddered, but he didn’t push away. By the third knuckle he didn’t have the energy to slam into Minhyuk that hard again, and by the time he was scissored open (albeit a little clumsily) he was struggling to keep any kind of precision and rhythm at all. Minhyuk used the time to recuperate and regain his breath, even though every third or fourth grind did hit his prostate after all, and he was a panting mess on the floor. Hoseok didn’t know when Hyungwon aligned himself or how, the only thing he knew is that the boy was filling him up, slowly but surely, hands roaming up his chest, leaving hickeys over his back and shoulders. He started moving, slowly, every thrust going deeper and every thrust bouncing Hoseok deeper into Minhyuk in return.  
Hyungwon developed a steady, rough rhythm, and after some trial and error found Hoseoks weak spot, angling just right to hit it most of the time. Obviously more experienced than he previously let them know, he started pushing harder, deeper, making Hoseok topple over on Minhyuk, fucking both of them into the floor of the living room. Minhyuks ass was still propped up Hoseoks arm, helping to get the optimal results every time and Minhyuk was growing tenser by the moment, panting and moaning and gripping to anything he could find, leaving Hyungwons arms and shoulders lined with angry red scratches while his muscles flexed around Hoseoks dick. Hoseok was in an even worse state, his free arm barely keeping his torso from crushing the smaller boy, his moans incoherent mess of syllables. He was overstimulated and visibly shaking. He felt Minhyuks dick rub against his stomach, the space between them sticky with precum, and he heard Hyungwon whisper praise into his ear.  
–You’re gorgeous hyung…both of you…moan for me… say my name… I want you both to scream my name – he cooed, just loud enough for both of them to hear, accentuating every syllable with a sharp thrust.  
Minhyuk was dancing at the edge of his orgasm, and Hoseok wasn’t far behind, but when Hyungwons hand snaked itself around Hoseoks torso and found his nipple piercing it was all over. Hoseok was gasping for air, trying to form words and ending up with incoherent grunts. Minhyuks tensed up even more when his prostate was hit hard three consecutive times, Hyungwon using the last atoms of strength to push harder. Hoseok was the first to go, which wasn’t a wonder, his orgasm making his legs tremble and his breath get caught in his throat. Hyungwon felt Hoseok pulsing and lost all rhythm, riding out his orgasm rougher than he originally planned. Minhyuk had been pushed against the floor, a sneaky hand rubbing him once or twice as Hyungwon slammed into the two and he came, contracting over Hoseoks over sensitive dick.


	4. BONUS 1: "You were really putting it ALL IN today "

Hyungwon laid on the floor, covered in sweat and stickiness. He doesn’t remember when exactly he passed out but there he was, on the floor, naked, Minhyuk sleeping next to him, both covered by a thin sheet. He could feel the exhaustion in his muscles. Minhyuks neck and what chest he could see was covered in angry purple marks. His own body didn’t look much better, his arms taking most of the damage from what he could see. The camera and the tripod were gone and Hoseok wasn’t anywhere near as well.  
Or so Hyungwon thought, until he heard the bedroom door crack open, Hoseok coming out wearing nothing but a bashful smile.  
–You’re naked – Hyungwon felt inclined to look away  
–You’re on the floor.  
–What?  
–I thought we we’re talking about obvious state of things – Hoseok shrugged. Hyungwon looked really fucked out and messy and Hoseok could see him blush, even with a hand covering half of his face – Oh come on now… you just had your dick in my ass like half an hour ago. Are you really gonna be coy now?  
– Well… – Hyungwon decided the question was logical, uncovering his eyes – fair enough.  
Hoseok was covered in hickeys and scratches as well, maybe even more than the two. He was also limping slightly which made Hyungwon worry. If the older boy pulled a muscle, their escapade could influence the promotions.  
–You…okay?  
–Yeah, just a little sore. It’s okay, don’t worry. – Hoseok messed Hyungwons sticky hair – You were really… um… putting it ALL IN today – he continued, dorky smile stretching over his face  
–Are you really making a pun out of our song, really? – Hyungwon wanted to sound insulted, or at least a bit disgusted, except he couldn’t help but to smile  
–Oh come on, you know it’s funny  
–Except now I’m gonna think of this every time we have to perform that song.  
– I don’t mind that idea – Hoseok smiled again, this time a little more predatory –Anyway, the video turned out great!  
–You aren’t really going to upload that are you?! – Hyungwon tried to keep his voice down, but the panic that struck him when he remembered the elders original plan was evident in his voice.  
–Naah, I’m gonna keep it in my little private collection. For when we’re out of Wi-Fi. You can come watch, if you want. Hyung didn’t forget about you. –Hoseok moved in a little, invading Hyungwon’s space again.  
–Hyung, you’re disgusting.  
Hoseok smirked, and Hyungwon couldn’t believe his eyes, but there Hoseok was, that glint of that animalistic glow in his eyes, all flirty and touchy. And Hyungwon couldn’t believe himself either, but before he knew it he was getting worked open, held up against the bathroom door because they couldn’t even get to the shower. The feeling of fingers intruding wasn’t welcome until Hoseok did his magic and located the spot, which in return had Hyungwon bang his head against the door so hard he was sure it left a dent. He hoped being fucked brainless by the two wasn’t going to become a routine because Hyungwon wasn’t sure how much more of it he could take – after all he’d been through today, there Hoseok was, holding Hyungwons entire body against the door, slamming in him as revenge for Hoseoks sore butt.


	5. BONUS 2: "I just thought we could win a music show this way”

A month later, summer was still burning, Kim Kardashian was still famous, Minhyuk, Hoseok and Hyungwon were still fucking like rabbits whenever and in whatever combination they could, but at least the AC was working. The group had a night off, and while the rest felt like sleeping, Jooheon wanted to catch up on Avengers. So he asked his hyung to borrow the CD, and Hoseok instructed him on the whereabouts of the newest Avenger movie he illegally downloaded.  
So Jooheon got his laptop set up, popcorn and a soda, plugged in his headphones and pressed play. Fifteen minutes later, he busted through his bedroom door, face and ears tomato red. Hyunwoo was sleeping on the sofa while Hyungwon was texting someone on his phone. The latter looked up at Jooheon, and was just about to ask him what is up when the boy turned on his heel, face turning impossibly more red, and practically RAN away from the living room. He met Hoseok in the hall, and handed him back the CD with some half-assed explanation he muttered under his breath and teleported back to his room. It took Hoseok a moment to understand what actually happened, but every time he tried to talk to the younger about it, Jooheon would find a reason to avoid Hoseok, and the three in general.  
Hoseok finally caged Jooheon in their room one day and forced the boy to listen, after weeks of playing catch. Hoseok’s best explanation still contained statements like “Kim K. got famous with a sex tape", "I just thought we could win a music show this way”, “Sex is exercising, it’s good for your health” and “you can watch it if you want to”, which were at best a little too much for the younger for the time being. Nevertheless Jooheon was gradually able to look Hoseok, Hyungwon and Minhyuk in the eye without blushing. Their performances had, however, gotten exponentially harder, after Jooheon walked into a side practice room, with a very naked very tangled trio, covering their moans behind some very loud music. Jooheon took a second to realize he knows the tune, but the entire thing actually hit when Hoseok noted “Jooheon was gonna be STUCK with this image for a while”, which proved to be true.


End file.
